


Mirror, Mirror

by elliebird



Series: Kinktober 2020 [30]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV) RPF
Genre: Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Mirror Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliebird/pseuds/elliebird
Summary: You ever watch porn and think "that CANNOT be comfortable?"
Relationships: Charlie Gillespie/Owen Patrick Joyner
Series: Kinktober 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953913
Comments: 7
Kudos: 56





	Mirror, Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Day 30 of Kinktober. Written for the prompt "mirrors" from [this list](https://lustyargonianmaid.tumblr.com/post/187565391163/october-is-approaching-which-means-it-is-almost).
> 
> Sorry for the title ;)

“You watch too much porn,” Owen said at Charlie’s suggestion.

Charlie just grinned. “No such thing.” He leaned in for a kiss. “Think how hot it’ll be,” he said and slipped his hand into Owen’s underwear. 

Which is how Owen finds himself in front of the full-length mirror in his bedroom, an arm chair dragged in from the living room. “You spent a little too much time thinking about this,” Owen says to Charlie’s pleased face. 

Charlie likes to get fucked. He likes to look at himself, which Owen can appreciate, given how much pleasure _he_ gets from looking at him. Owen just doesn’t have the confidence Charlie does. He’s not sure watching himself have sex is something he’ll enjoy or if his anxieties will show themselves. 

Owen must show it on his face cause Charlie catches him by the wrist. “Owen,” he says. “We’ll stop if it’s terrible, yeah?” 

Maybe it’s curiosity or the fact that Charlie is _clearly_ into the idea but after getting each other worked up in the bed, Owen lets Charlie drag him to the arm chair. Owen clearly hadn’t understood the plan all that well because when Charlie pushes him down and turns to face the mirror, all the blood rushes to his dick. 

“Jesus, you’re an exhibitionist,” Owen comments. Charlie’s singularly focused on his reflection. His legs are bent, his dick obscene as it just out. He settles one foot on the chair beside Owen’s thigh. “Fuck me like this,” Charlie grins at him, the effect of his cocky attitude ruined by how breathlessly close to coming he appears. 

Owen’s eyes go wide. “You can’t be serious.” Owen’s seen it work in porn but fuck it looks uncomfortable. 

Charlie has already started to lower himself, one foot flat on the floor. Owen’s watching the reflection in the mirror. He gets it, now, why so many porn directors ask for this particular shot. Like this, Charlie’s body is one long line, muscle flexing and on display. He’s fucking beautiful. 

It takes a couple of false starts but eventually Charlie gets himself perched in Owen’s lap. They’re both already covered in sweat. Charlie’s lowered himself on Owen almost all the way down. “Give me a second,” he breathes. He gets an arm around Charlie’s shoulders from behind, bracing his weight. “God, that’s deep,” he groans, head falling back. Owen can’t tear his gaze from the mirror. He can see Charlie’s thighs trembling with the force of keeping himself still. His dick is straining and even from this distance he can see how slick it is at the head. Charlie’s hair’s in his eyes, his face pink and he is the sexiest thing Owen has ever seen. 

Charlie lifts his head and looks at their reflection. “Oh my god, Owen,” he mumbles. He tries to use his other arm to stroke his dick and ends up sinking lower. He scrambles to grip the side of the chair, take some of his weight. 

“Don’t move,” Charlie gasps. “Oh fuck, that’s deep.” 

It’s a fucking weird angle, having Charlie in his lap like this. He’s not entirely sure they need to do this again but he’ll admit it’s pretty fucking hot watching them fuck like this. Charlie ’s rocking his hips in slow increments, trying to get a feel for this new angle while also keeping his eyes on the mirror. Owen’s just doing his best to hold on and keep from coming before it’s gotten good for Charlie. Although, judging from the sounds he keeps making and the way his cock bounces against his belly, it looks like they’ve reached that point. 

Charlie can’t keep a comfortable position and also get a hand on himself. Owen moves the arm he has around his waist and wraps his palm around Charlie. In the reflection, Owen watches Charlie’s mouth fall open, his head falling back like he can’t help it before struggling to look at the mirror again, like he doesn’t want to miss anything. “Owen, that’s good, fuck.” Owen feels like his dick might snap in half from how fucking hard he is and the way Charlie’s rocking on him. He tightens his grip. 

“Come on,” he says. Charlie’s into a little dirty talk and while Owen tries, he’s still getting comfortable with it. But he needs to come and he knows Charlie too well. “Come all over me, Charlie,” he breathes and that’s all it takes for Charlie to sink down hard and come, spilling spunk on Owen’s hand, down Charlie’s thigh to his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I'm on [Tumblr](https://elliebirdthings.tumblr.com/)


End file.
